A Perfect Christmas Morning
by Laurenke1
Summary: Christmas is the time to find presents in the morning under the tree but one Potions Masters finds a present in bed. Slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: I wasn't so sure if I got to do a Christmas story this year but I found my inspiration. So here we go, a Merry Christmas to all and I hope that you get to spend it with your loved ones. **

**Warnings: slash of course; do you know me to write anything different? **

**Title: A perfect Christmas morning. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Summary: Christmas is the time to find presents in the morning under the tree but one Potions Masters finds a present in bed. **

Harry Potter, savior and hero of the Wizarding world, a young teenager with messy dark hair, beautiful green eyes that shone brightly behind his glasses was a person who had always rushed in before he thought. Now, this line of thinking, and action, had brought him into trouble many times in the past.

But this time, and this might actually be a first, Harry was cautious. The young seventeen year old, famous wizard stood in front of the oak door with his hands in his pocket as he chewed on his lip. He had no reason to be nervous because nobody could see him. Well, why somebody would go snooping in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve in the corridor outside the Potions Master's quarters were beyond Harry but well you never know.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was always a strange place with ghosts, magical creatures, familiars, students and staff members. There was never a quite night at this magical school and thus Harry had dug out his father's old invisibly cloak. He had to do it very carefully since his dorm mates were already fast asleep.

How in the right mind would Harry have explained to his best friend Ron Weasley that he was sneaking off to give his lover a one of a kind present? First of all, Ron would have demanded who that lover and since Harry didn't want to fight with his friend on the first Voldemort free Christmas, it was better if Ron just didn't found out just yet.

It wasn't that Harry was ashamed of his lover, no, on the contrary but this whole relationship thing was still new to him. If he had the knowledge about how his lover was going to react come morning in finding one Harry Potter in his bed, Harry might feel secure enough to tell everybody but since he had no idea how said lover was going to react to said idea, he kept quite.

Hence why he is standing outside his lover's quarters in his dressing gown with a small bag of things in his hand and his invisibility cloak on. Harry stared at the door, willing it open. He could feel the wards push against his body feebly. He could knock but that would upset the whole idea of surprising his lover so after a moment of gathering his nerves, Harry raised his wand and whispered the password.

The door swung open noiselessly and the wards washed over Harry's body, making his magic tingle in recognition of his lover's complex magic and familiarity. Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the dimly lit room. It was a testimony of how much time he spend down here in the dungeon quarters and how much his lover truly trusted him that he didn't charge out of the bedroom with his wand drawn.

Harry tiptoed into the room. A decade at the hands of his abusive relatives had taught him the meaning of being absolutely silent as he shed his cloak, throwing the silvery material over the dark leather chair that stood in front of the fireplace.

He glanced around the room, drinking in the familiar surroundings. Even without the firelight and the candlelight that normally lid the warm room up beautifully Harry knew what it looked like. The spacious living room had a huge fireplace with two leather chairs and a rug in front of the fireplace where he had spend hours relaxed against firm legs or lay intertwined with his lover after their lovemaking.

The colors in the room were a warm brown and red and Harry found that he liked being here. He liked being here even more than being in the dormitory in Gryffindor tower. It could have something to do with the memories they had created here, on the desk that stood in the corner, or in the bathtub that stood on clawed feet in the bathroom to the left.

But right now, Harry turned towards the one room where he hoped to create hopefully a happy memory tomorrow. He tiptoed towards the room where the door was halfway closed; it was almost like the occupant of the room was hoping that a dark haired imp might join him.

Harry smiled as he peered inside, hearing the soft snores of the bed occupant. Who was he to deny his lover his one heartfelt wish? His lover was a man who was not prone to wishing and who never ever did something romantic, or so he claimed though Harry knew different.

He _knew _his lover and he knew how to read his lover like a book. He had learned that in the months that he had spent at the bedside of his lover during the summer and then in the months when he had been coping when he was back in school with the lessons and the guild and everything else.

Harry shook his head firmly. No, he wasn't going to think about this, not now. There had been times when Harry had lay in bed shivering, wishing for arms to hold him and times when his lover had found him in front of his door in the corridor, shaking and trying to keep the sobs inside. Harry remembered those dark times only too well as his lover had finally sat him down and told him that it couldn't continue in this manner.

Harry had simply stared ahead in the dark eyes when his lover swooped down and claimed him in ways that nobody had ever done before. And since that night, when their relationship had been brought to a higher level by consent of them both and they had entered an exclusive relationship.

Well it wasn't like Harry had been sleeping around beforehand. His lover had made it clear in no uncertain terms that there was no sleeping around as long as Harry was sharing his bed but still, it was nice to be promised the same in return.

Harry had to smile at the memory, ever since then he had begun to sneak around, rushing back and forth between the dungeons and the dormitory in the middle of the night. He didn't care how tired he was or what questions his friends asked, just as long as he could spend part of the night in his lover's arms.

This was the first time however that Harry vowed to wake up with his lover by his side, preferably in the same bed. He had made preparations for that to make sure that come tomorrow his lover would think twice before ever letting him go back to his dormitory in the middle of the night again.

He carefully pulled his dressing gown away and untied the tie he had done on the little sack he had brought. Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared himself, using quick magic to satisfy his needs for decorations and then slowly walked towards the bed. He slid in the empty space next to the tall thin man that lay snoring on his stomach and as Harry forced himself to relax; he couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow was going to be like.

Hp

Severus Snape had never been a man who had been at his best in the mornings. During his years a spy for both the dark side and the light side he sometimes had to make due on so little sleep that morning came for too swiftly. Even during the times when he had a full night's sleep, morning still came too early.

And now, during the one time that he could and should sleep in, he was waken abruptly. Well, not by outside forces but because of himself. His hand brushed something, something warm and soft, something that mumbled sleepily and then pushing back against his hand.

He shot wide awake, one hand fumbling for his wand as he turned it towards the bed occupant that shouldn't be there. He blinked as he hissed out a short. "_Lumos!" _

The candles came on with blinding force and Severus blinked into the strong and harsh light as did the other bed occupant. Sleepy green eyes slid open and then the dark haired imp mumbled. "It is too early, Sev."

Too stunned by the appearance of Harry Potter in his bedroom, at least partly naked as far as Severus could feel, Severus didn't comment on the shortening of his given name. He pushed his sleep disheveled dark long hair away from his face and turned on his back, blinking up at the mistletoe that floated overhead.

_Wait a minute…_

Severus turned back to his side again and his dark eyes narrowed in a glare before he pulled the blankets off Potter roughly as he hissed. "Potter, what is the bloody idea? If you think that you can just waltz in here and convince me to decorate…."

Severus' voice drifted off as his eyes widened when he got a good look just at what Potter was wearing. The Gryffindor seeker was completely naked, except for the small red balls and little gold bell he had tied around his stomach. There was even a little branch of holly tied around his cock. Severus raised an eyebrow before he glanced back up at the green eyes.

Harry was squinting up at him with a bemused expression as he grinned sheepishly. "Can I still convince you to decorate or will you stick to your naked ways?"

Harry wiggled his hips and the bell chimed softly. Despite himself Severus could feel a smile tugging at the antics of the Gryffindor. He pulled the younger male closed by pulling on the ribbon so Harry was within touching distance as he purred, voice rich and deep.

"well, I do not know if this is a muggle tradition to tie a branch of holly above one's genitals and above the bed but you must instruct me as to what I'm supposed to do, kiss or.._suck_….And I must compliment you about these balls, simply gorgeous."

Severus fondled the balls and bell, making it chime again. Harry withered against him, already hard.

"I came to…ah convince you to unwrap your presents and to think fondly of Christmas...instead of hexing somebody…." Harry leaned into the hand that caressed him. Severus was always gentle but sometimes rough, pushing them quickly to a place where it was just the two of them. It depended on his mood and what had transpired between them and what his day had been like.

But this day was just starting and truth be told, for a man who didn't enjoy mornings, this morning was starting out brilliantly. Very carefully Severus leaned up on his elbow so he could lean over Harry as he closed the distance between them to kiss Harry. Harry's lips opened up underneath his own and Severus slowly slipped his tongue inside, his hands playing with the balls and bell.

He pulled them away and deposed them in a heap on the floor, the ball chiming once more as Severus crushed Harry underneath him, rolling on top of the smaller man. Harry's hands settled on Severus' hips, over the low slung pair of sports pants he was wearing.

Harry had given him those during his stay in St. Mungo's when Severus had become too embarrassed and annoyed at the breezy hospital gown and the nightshirt he was wearing. They were too revealing and Harry had told him with a blush that these were things that he wore to bed.

Severus had quickly discovered for himself that Harry sometimes wore nothing to bed. Not that Severus minded that in the slightest, though mostly their situations were so that they did not need any clothes for what they were doing.

This was actually the first time that Severus woke up with Harry Potter and it was very delightful to see that Harry slept in bed naked. Severus allowed his hands to wander, pinching nipples as he teased them into hardened nubs as Harry moaned softly.

The younger male broke the kiss to lick Severus' neck, mouth latching over the sensitive scars that left Severus shivering. He groaned softly and then his hands touched Harry's cock, dislodging the holly that Harry had tied around it.

It had been years since Severus had a morning erection but it seemed with Harry now here, that he was more than ready to make this a memorable Christmas for them both. His fingers stroked Harry's erect cock, drinking in the sounds his young lover so eagerly gave him.

He placed kissed on the flat stomach, his finger digging into the heated flesh as he mumbled a cleaning charm underneath his breath. His fingers brushed Harry's balls as the younger male keened low when Severus ignored his cock and instead stroked a long finger along his hole.

Harry tensed for a moment but Severus glanced up. The green eyes were wide in the candlelight but then Harry licked his lips as he asked. "No more foreplay?"

"You were the one who came prepared. Though I must inform you that you have missed some steps in your preparation. I expected you to be slick and stretched for me. It seems that I have to do all the work around here." Mumbling a lubrication spell, Severus slowly pressed a finger in.

Harry bucked his hips and Severus rested his other hand against Harry's stomach to keep his brat still. He smirked and moved up to kiss Harry again, as he added another finger. Harry kissed his deeply, hungrily and Severus fought his smirk. Who would have thought a year ago that he would be in bed on Christmas morning enjoying a most welcome gift?

Certainly not he. But those were thoughts for another time. Severus' fingers brushed Harry's prostate and his brat groaned softly, biting Severus' lips. Wincing, Severus pulled away as he said. "I think that you're more than ready."

The older man smiled at Harry's surprised expression before he softly purred. "We've all day to have slow sex. I'm not in the mood to do this slowly at all…" Severus reached for the vial of lubricant he kept in the stand next to his bed.

He drew out the delicate vial and unscrewed it, coating his cock in the thick liquid. Harry was making soft mewling noises and tugged at Severus' hand. Severus glanced up. His Gryffindor's green eyes were even darker with arousal and Harry's penis was erect, the band of holly floating over it.

Lining himself up, Severus slipped in at once in the tight heat as he groaned softly. Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as Harry tugged at Severus' hand to encourage the man to come and lay down on top of him. As if Severus needed such encouragement.

It took a moment for them to settle but then Severus found his rhythm. He normally took his time with Harry, slowly preparing him but this morning, well; it wasn't what he was seeking. His fingers toyed with Harry's nipples; his lips caressed, licked and suckled his lover as he sped up his pace.

Soon they were both lost in their own world. Severus' world excised of green eyes and soft mumblings of his name and encouragements and Harry's of black eyes that expressed everything Severus could or would not say. The long fingers that caressed Harry's cock send the younger male over the edge as he climaxed, coating both his chest and Severus' stomach in the white semen.

Severus tried to keep his pace but the clenching of Harry's muscles send him over the edge and he came with a low grunt, his breathing leaving him. The force of his climax was enough to make him close his eyes as stars exploded and he collapsed on top of Harry.

He came around a little later with Harry stroking his hair and his softening cock still buried inside Harry. He glanced up to meet the green eyes as Harry looked at him sleepily. "That was a brilliant Christmas morning, Severus. The best one I've ever had."

Harry's voice was even more sleepily and Severus moved so he could lie beside Harry, instead of half on top of him. He pulled his brat towards him as he pulled the branch of holly away from Harry's cock. Harry nuzzled and shifted in the bed until he was satisfied with his position in Severus' arms and laid still, his head pillowed on Severus' chest.

Stroking his fingers through the messy hair Severus fought the desire to slip back into sleep. A kiss was pressed against his lips and he opened his eyes again as Harry said. "A nap would be nice. We don't have to go anywhere today; it is just us on this Christmas morning…"

"Yes, it was a most perfect morning after all. And you know what I think that we should do from now on…"

"MMM, what? If you mean that we should have sex every morning like this, I won't be up for that." Harry's mumbled answer was a rush of warm breath against Severus' chest.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll be _up _for it but I meant more of the waking up together. It is much easier to appear at breakfast in time then to rush back to the Gryffindor dormitory in the dead of night." Severus rolled onto his back and stretched, pretending for all the world like he had just not asked Potter to move in with him.

A moment later he was nudged and Harry pounced with a cheerful cry of "Of course you git!"

Severus' eyes narrowed in a glare as he growled. "What are you going on about? I haven't even asked you anything."

Harry laughed softly; the sound vibrating through the room and making Severus' heart speed up. Harry snuggled against him and then softly whispered. "Next year, I'll get your to decorate your whole room."

And as Severus closed his eyes with a smile, he knew that if Harry used the same technique he had used this morning, Severus would only be too happy to decorate next year and to create another perfect Christmas.

The end

**I hope you liked it. It was just a little bit of Christmas fluff that I wrote super quickly. Review of course and tell me what you think. **


End file.
